


Hard

by Ahavah



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Community: femslash100, Drabble, Gen, Subtext, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahavah/pseuds/Ahavah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol & Michonne share a moment in the woods. </p>
<p>Takes place after S5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard

Leaves crackled behind her. Carol spun, then sighed. “What?”

“Saw you head out alone. Thought you might need someone at your back.”

Carol slung the Remington around and adjusted her cardigan. “You've been at my back a lot lately, Michonne. What, Rick still doesn't trust me?”

“What?” Michonne shook her head. “I just admire what you're doing here in Alexandria. You always do the hard things that even Rick won't do.” A tiny smirk appeared. “I dig it, florals and all.”

Carol gave a small smile. “Look at the flowers, Michonne,” she said quietly before turning back into the forest.


End file.
